1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to data processing systems and more specifically to error detection of peripheral configuration information stored in a peripheral.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data processing systems are used for handling information and for controlling the operations of other systems. Examples of data processing systems include computers (stand alone, laptops), cell phones, PDA's, touch pads, cellular phones, electronic readers, and control systems for various systems such as automobiles, planes, networking equipment, and manufacturing equipment.
Typically, data processing systems include one or more processors for performing operations on data, one or more memories for storing the data and for storing instructions, and one or more peripherals that serve as interfaces for obtaining data and/or using the data generated by the processor.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted. The Figures are not necessarily drawn to scale.